vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Camui Gackpo
Gakupo Kamui (神威がくぽ Kamui Gakupo) is an official mascot character of Gackpoid(がくっぽいど) which is a singing synthesizer application software powered by Yamaha's Vocaloid2 and was published by Internet Co., Ltd. History thumb|right|Gackpoid artwork. As Internet Co. wanted to utilize the voice of a singer for the creation of Vocaloid but felt it would be difficult to acquire cooperation. They consulted Dwango Co.,Ltd. who managed Nico Nico Douga, and Dwango suggested Gackt(神威 楽斗,'Camui Gackt'), a singer and an actor, as he had previously provided his voice for Dwango's cell phone services.http://japan.cnet.com/news/tech/story/0,2000056025,20376132,00.htmHe lent his voice and named the Vocaloid, Gackpoid. The product was originally intended to be released in June 2008, but although Gackt existed as a model for the Vocaloid, its illustrated avatar was yet to be determined. Finally a popular manga author Kentarou Miura, famous for his dark fantasy epic Berserk, was asked for his cooperation. Due to Miura's affection for Nico Nico Douga, he agreed to offer his services as a character designer　for free. http://www.itmedia.co.jp/news/articles/0806/20/news043.htmlGackpoid was released on July 31, 2008.http://www.ssw.co.jp/products/vocal/gackpoid/index.html Gackpoid includes a new program, OPUS Express, for mixing vocal parts with accompaniment and phoneme data.http://www.barks.jp/news/?id=1000041036Two of Gackt's songs and other three songs are also included as samples.http://www.ssw.co.jp/products/vocal/gackpoid/index.html Kamui Gakupo has a samurai aesthetic—the Vocaloid is clad in a Jinbaori, a kind of kimono which was used as a battle surcoat, with parts of Japanese armor, and carries a katana which was named “Music katana, Miburi”(楽刀・美振,Gakutou Miburi). The patterns on its blade make sounds as a musical instrument when it is swung down. http://www.ssw.co.jp/products/vocal/gackpoid/infomation/episode2.html His fanmade character item is an eggplant. Until Gakupo's release, Kaito had been the only mature male voice bank among Japanese vocaloids. Usage for Music Gakupo has one of the most qualitity of the voices in the Vocaloid 2 era voicebanks and amongst the males one of the biggest depth ranges. His populaurity has led to a number of songs of differnt genres from Pop to disco. Notable Gakupo songs ダンシング☆サムライ (Dancing Samurai) Music and lyrics written by Kanimiso-P *Original Video Nicovideo broadcast *Original Video Youtube broadcast *Fanmade Video Youtube broadcast One of Gakupo's most well known songs. It's about Gakupo and his love for dancing, and how he has no respect for anyone who cannot dance, even so far as saying they should die (mirroring the samurai belief in Japanese history in which samurai without honor were supposed to commit suicide). スーパートルコ行進曲－オワタ＼(^o^)／ /Super Toruko Koushinkyoku Owata (Super Turkish March, Finished) Music written by Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart Arranged and lyrics written by Owata-P *Nicovideo broadcast *Youtube broadcast This is the 2nd biggest hit song of the Gakupo song. It is based on "Turkish March Owata＼(^o^)／" made by Owata-P for Miku Hatsune. In it, Gakupo wakes up very late one morning and must hurry to get to a meeting with a friend of his (Presumably Kaito). After a series of mishaps, including forgetting his wallet and train pass, letting his cell phone battery die on him, and missing the train, he finally makes it to the designated meeting place, but can't find his friend anywhere. When he finally gets a charger for his phone and checks his messages, he finds out that his friend couldn't make it anyway. Gakupo flies into a fit of rage and disbelief, slicing his cell phone in half with his sword and sulking before Rin and Miku attempt to cheer him up with a little dance. Paranoid Doll Music and lyrics by natsu-P Gakupo's voice by Kokutoupokky-P *Nicovideo broadcast *Youtube broadcast カンタレラ (Cantarella) Original song written by Kurousa-P Originally sung by KAITO Cover by Kokutoupokky-P *Nicovideo broadcast *Youtube broadcast 疾風/Hayate (The Gale) Music and Lyrics by Nori-P *Nicovideo broadcast *YouTube broadcast (with english subtitles) See also *Collaborative Vocaloid Songs *Fanmade Vocaloids based from Gackpoid References Category:Vocaloid2